A 2 Year Break? Or Break Up? Dougie Poynter 1 Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Kelsey and her boyfriend McFly rocker Dougie Poynter get into a fight? I don't own any of the characters. Dougie Poynter/OC


"DON'T YOU GET IT KELSEY! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" my drunk fiancé, Dougie Poynter, yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"IF I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU THEN WHY DID YOU PROPOSE TO ME?" I yelled back. He threw a can at me. Thankfully, he missed.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!"

"Well, I haven't changed. The only reason we keep fighting..." I tried to make things better. I watched as he went out to the door of the tour bus.

"Why don't you go back where you cam from bitch." he cut me off and with that he left. I waited till the door closed and then started to cry. Dougie had never said those words to me. I packed up my stuff and then I looked at Dougie's bunk. I took the ring off and left it on his pillow. He probably wouldn't find it until the late afternoon after a long night of drinking and then he would pass out in his bed. I pulled my jacket on and then went outside. From there I hailed a taxi and went to the airport. This would be the last time I was in Europe with him. I boarded the plane and flew to Dallas where my sister Khloe and my brother in law Lamar would be waiting for me. Once I got off the plane in Dallas, I hailed another cab to my sister's house. I paid the driver and walked up to the front door.

"Hey!" Khloe said when she opened the door.

"Hi." I answered.

"Come on I'll make you something to eat." she pulled me in and steered me to the kitchen.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Alright. Well, I'll take you to your room and then we can talk ok?" I shook my head no.

"I don't want to talk." I told her.

"Everything ok?" She asked me as she led me to my room. I shook my head no. I sat on the bed.

"Dougie and I broke up." I told her.

"I'm so sorry sis." She pulled me in for a hug as I blinked back the tears. "What happened?"

"Nothing we just broke up."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"I just want to get some sleep. I'm jet lagged and I didn't really sleep on the plane." she nodded and left the room. I closed the door and the shades, changed into some sweats and then I crawled into the comfy bed and went to sleep.

~Back In Europe~

~Tom's POV~

I was playing video games with Danny when I heard Dougie finally roll out of bed. I knew it was him because Harry was out with his girlfriend and I was playing games with Danny. Plus, Dougie rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. He stumbled into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Morning! or should I say afternoon?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he sipped his coffee.

"Have you seen Kelsey?" Danny asked.

"Nope." he pulled out her engagement ring. "But I know she's not coming back."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have no clue. But I know that she doesn't want to be with me anymore." Dougie answered. I could tell by his face that he was really hungover. He looked hurt.

"You gonna go after her?" Danny asked.

"Probably not. I mean she broke it off. I shouldn't chase someone that doesn't want me." He answered. I felt really bad for Dougie. He loved Kelsey more than he ever loved a girl.

"Dougie? You need to go out after her. You loved her more than you could ever imagine. She loves you more than you could imagine. You guys belong together. Now call her and make things right." I told him.

~Back in Dallas~

~Kelsey's POV~

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. _Tommy_.

"Tommy?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Dougie's bandmate and my best guy friend in the band asked.

"In the States." I answered sitting up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm where I belong. Just like Dougie said." I answered.

"What? What did he say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing. it's not important. I'll talk to you later." I answered and hung up. I wasn't in the mood to talk or do anything.

"Kelsey? Are you hungry?" Khloe poked her head into the room. I shook my head no. "Kels, I don't want to force you to eat but you really should. But you should eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said. Khloe closed the door. I rolled over with my back facing the door and cried. I hated what happened to me. I hated that we broke up.

~1 Year Later~

~Back in England~

~Tom's POV~

I walked onto the tour bus and found Dougie on his laptop looking very serious.

"What's going on man?" I asked.

"I'm closer to finding Kelsey." Dougie said.

"Dude, It's been a year. Your still looking for her?" I asked.

"It's her birthday in a few days and I remember that when her and I first celebrated her birthday we went out to this restaurant and then we would go to this club. We did it every birthday since. It feels weird not doing it this year." he explained. I could tell he missed Kelsey a lot. "Have you talked to her?"

"Uh...yeah I talked to her yesterday." I answered.

"How is she?"

"She misses you." I lied but I knew it was true deep down inside the both wanted to be with each other.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"She asked how you were and then she said she missed you." I lied again.

"Well, I'm going to track her down until I find her. You know she removed me from Facebook?" he asked.

"News to me." I answered.

"Do you think she's thinking about me?" He asked.

"I'm sure she is." I answered.

~Back in Dallas~

~Kelsey's POV~

"Are you sure about staying with Kourtney?" Khloe asked me.

"Yeah Kourtney is going to need help with Mason with Scott in New York so I thought I would help her out till he comes back and then I'll go stay with the momster." I assured her.

"Alright. If you need anything let me know." I nodded. I hugged her right before I boarded the plane. I was moving from one place to another and I couldn't wait.

~Back in England~

~Tom's POV~

I was just about to get some sleep when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Kelsey_

"Hey. What's up?" I answered.

"Nothing much. I landed in L.A." Kelsey told me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to stay with my sister and help her out with my nephew while her boyfriend is gone." She answered. I missed having Kelsey around to pull pranks. She made everything better.

"That's good. I'm glad to see that your helping out your family."

"Yeah...um...has Dougie ever talked about me?" she asked. I could tell right away that she missed him.

"Everyday." I answered.

"I miss him. I hate to say it but I do miss him." she told me.

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she told me. "I have to go but I'll talk to you later." she hung up and I sighed. Neither of them would talk about the break up. I don't know what I would have to do to get the two of them back together.

~2 Years Laters~

~Back in L.A.~

~Kelsey's POV~

I woke up around noon and then went to the kitchen of my mom's house and saw my mom, Bruce, and my half sister's in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said as I went to make some coffee.

"Happy birthday!" my mom hugged me.

"Thanks." I hugged my family.

"So what are we doing today?" my half sister Kylie asked.

"I was thinking about doing some shopping. Interested?" I offered. They nodded. "Alright then let me get ready and then we can go." I finished my coffee and then I went to get ready. I did my hair and make up and then I started to change. I noticed my phone lit up on my bed as I changed. I picked it up. _New Text Message. Tommy._

_Happy 23rd birthday frm ur boys McFly! _I laughed as I read the text message.

_Thnkx miss u guys sooooo much! wish u were here! _I finished getting ready and then went to get my sisters. "Get your keys Kendall your driving." I told her.

"Yes!" Kendall said as she grabbed her keys. We went to Kendall's car and spent the day shopping.

~Later That Night~

I was in my room putting away my purchases when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." Kendall and Kylie walked in and sat on the bed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Kels, what happened between you and Dougie?" Kylie asked. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"We had a fight. 2 years ago. I thought he would come back for me but it's obvious that he doesn't love me." I answered. I sighed again. "To be honest, I wish he was here." I told them. "I mean I love him. I was engaged to him. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you think you'll ever get back together with him?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not. I mean he's from England and I'm from here. I moved to England to be with him. And I missed being here. I loved England but I don't know, this is my home." I answered.

"What if he came to the door and you guys talked?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Kelsey, someone's at the door for you." Bruce poked his head in. I nodded. I left my room with my sister in tow and walked downstairs. I saw my mom talking to a guy. I looked closer and I realized that it was Dougie she was talking to. I came behind my mom.

"Hi Mom!"

"Kelsey, Dougie was telling me about his music." my mom said.

"Great. Why don't you go listen to his music in your study and why don't you take Kendall, Kylie, and Bruce with you." I hinted at the fact that I wanted to be alone with Dougie. My mom nodded and everyone left. I looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Hey."

"Hi." I wasn't in the mood to talk to him on my birthday.

"You look great." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I know you don't want me here."

"You think?" I sighed. "Dougie, we broke up 2 years ago! This wasn't part of the plan. You weren't suppose to come back. You were suppose to disappear from my life." I looked at him and he had his hand down.

"I was suppose to disappear. Like how you disappeared?" he asked hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"We got into a fight and..." I tried not to cry. "You told me 'Why don't you go back where you came from bitch' so I did. I did exactly what u wanted me to do."

"I'm sorry about that. Kelsey, you know I love you more than anyone. You know that you are my everything. I really don't want to be without you."

"Dougie..."

"Kelsey, I'm sorry for the fight we had. I'm sorry for waiting 2 years. I'm sorry for everything. I just want you." he said. I sighed.

"Do you know how I felt after you left?" he shook head. "Hurt, confused, broken, and unloved. I felt like you didn't want me after all."

"Kelsey, that's not true. I love you more than anything. Your everything to me." I tried not to cry. "I have always loved you. I'm sorry it took me 2 years to find you but I didn't know if you wanted to see me. I was worried. I didn't know where you were or what to say. The only thing I know is that I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Dougie..."

"Kelsey, when I saw you 4 years ago I fell in love with you. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. The only one I wanted to be with. Your my love and my life. I would never want to lose you. I want you in my life and only you."

"Dougie, do I really mean nothing to you? Do you regret proposing to me?" I asked him looking him straight in the eye.

"You mean everything to me. Proposing to you was the best thing I ever did. I never ever regretted you." He answered. I hugged him letting the tears fall down my face. He rubbed my back and for the first time in the past 2 years I felt comfort and safe.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Kelsey more than you could ever imagine." he said.


End file.
